The Prologue
by JediAvatarOfShinobi
Summary: This is a prequel to the Destiny Loud series between me and JamesDean5842. As the Loud Family moves to Washington for a vacation. Leni, and her new friends and the Hetalia Nations are on a adventure. Stopping crime from the Turners and the Peterian Alliance of Quahog and Springfield. Warning: This fanfiction has swearing.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Loud House, Hetalia, some parts from the Silmarillion, Team Fortress 2, The Simpsons, Family Guy, Spongebob Squarepants, The Muppets, Mario Bros, SMG4, Rabbids, Fairly Odd Parents, or any others. They all belong to their rightful owners.

This Fanfic is based from the RP between me und Jamesdean5842, who he deserves all the credit. And he is a good fellow.

.

.

.

.

* * *

OC's POV

It was early mourning in Vancouver, Washington. A 20 year old person wakes up from his futon couch, next to his mother and brother. This is me. My name is Hunter vadász takács-michaelson. A German-Hungarian American. Like usual, I go to me and my brother's bedroom and gets on my computer. Though seeing a dark blue sheets covering the cage of the sleeping beauty, my brother's own Pineapple Green-Cheek Conure who my brother named Mango. As I turned on my computer. Though waking up early or waking up in the mourning is considered rare for me. Since I always wakes up late or at 10 AM. As I read other Fanfictions, plays video games like EU4, HOI4, WARFRAME, LOTRO, etc.

Hours later, I leave for the bathroom on the hallway next to the bedroom door. As I went inside, grabbing a pony tail holder in the bathroom counter, since I have a lone brunette hair. Ties it up in a pony tail. After that, I left the Bathroom. Though I scavenged for food to eat. Like Pistachios, Larabar, or anything, including a banana. Yet, life will change for me, and other thing on Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the certain family van, which holds thirteen people on it, well, two adults and eleven kids. But most of their children are girls, while only one is a Boy. This van is known as the Vanzilla. Which is owned by the Loud Family. Originally from Royal Woods, Michigan. However, they left Michigan to go on a vacation on Washington state.

"Are we there yet?" The light blonde teenage girl spoke. "No. Not yet, Leni. How many times do I have to tell you." Said by a golden blonde bored looking teenager named Lori Loud. As Leni said "Oh. Are we there yet?" Which receives a facepalm by her order sister.

Other Loud siblings are just doing nothing or are busy. Luna listening to her headphones of Mick Swagger musics. Lisa has a magnifying glass on the leaf, she picked up few days ago. Lana and Lola busy arguing. Luan trying to make jokes. Lynn throwing her ball back and fourth on the ceiling over and over again, due to her boredom. Lily sleeping on her Infant Car Seat. And Lucy sitting motionless, yet sighs. And the boy, who is named Lincoln, is reading his Ace Savvy comics again. As for the parents, who are Lynn Sr and Rita. As Lynn Sr. is driving the car.

"This is gonna be so awesome!" Said Lynn, as she stops her Baseball, as she is getting excited. As Luan said "I don't know this Washington State is washed ashore ton (Laugh) get it?" Which received a groan from her siblings and mother, except her father who laughed.

"Good one, Luan." Said Lynn Sr. As Lincoln puts down his comic book and said. "I wonder what Washington State be like?"

"You will love it son. It's home to some of the most beautiful sights and sounds."  
"And the most delicious fish." Said both parents with joy. As Lynn Jr. wonders what kind of she "Mm. I wonder what kind of Fish is there?"

"There are all kinds of succulent marine life that Seattle has 5th born Elder Sister." As Leni has a question "What kind of people will we meet?"

"Lots of people dude." Said Luna, who had her headphones off. As Lincoln said "The ocean is really beautiful too"

As the Vanzilla drives pass a person they didn't see, who happens to be a Italian man wearing red and blue plumber outfit looking for something.

Back to the Vanzilla.  
"Yes, I love the ocean too." Said Lori, who had a smile on her face. "Poo poo." Says Lily, due to being an baby. "Me too" Said the six year old tomboyish girl Lana.

As Lola asks "So, is there a Vancouver, Washington on this map." as her father replied "Yep, there is. We'll settle there for a day, before we head to Seattle." "Cool" Said the six year old princess.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the world meeting this day. But it seems strange, that any people are not Human at all. Rather they are Nations from across the world.

"Dudes!" Yelled a excited American Nation named America or Alfred F. Jones. "I got a awesome plans to end Global Warming! First we need to build a rocket, and sent it to the Sun. Which is full of snow stuff there. That might cool it down. And then wait for the moment for the Alien invaders who are responsible for it. And BAM! A Hero saves the day!".

"You git! How would it solve this problem, the cold stuff would melt easily!" Yelled a frustrated British Nation named Arthur Kirkland or England, UK, United Kingdom, or Iggy. "Yet. Why is you English men can do that? Because of bad cooking or weird demented magic. ~Hon hon hon hon hon hon~" Said a certain French Nation named France.

As he stands up and glares at him "Oh. So you're the jokester. Ey Frog?!" Like every time, there is fights between him and France. "Western Nations are so immature. They bicker, they're young, and lack of understanding-".

"But not me." Said a platinum blonde haired Russian Nation named Ivan Braginski or Russia, as he smiles childishly at Wang Yao or China. Who shivers in fright. "We could be one with mother Russia? Da~" "Aiyah! Stop doing that! Aru~".

"Maybe we need more love, tomatoes, compassion, and glory." Stated from a Spaniard Nation named Spain. "And how is that suppose to mean, Spain". Said a Portuguese nation called Portugal.

A Hellenic nation named Greece, like usual. Falls asleep while holding a sleeping cat. As a large tremor broke out because of shouting, arguing, English-French battle, etc. Until-

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled a Germanic nation named Germany, who had fed up by this bickering. "THIS ISN'T GONNA SOLVE ANYTHING ABOUT THIS?!"

"Ve~ Germany sure is cute when he's angry. But also terrifying."

So. What are we gonna do?" Said America, as Japan replied. "Don't know, American-san? "Oh I know! We could use some help from the Avengers! They know how to freeze the sun!" Stated America. As England shook his head and said "Just because they are heroes today, doesn't mean they can prevent Global warming by freezing the sun to cool it down. But, since Tony Stark has technology that could help prevent Global Warming. Which we never asked in the first place."

"Oh" was America's only reply to England. As Germany said "All right. Is everyone favoring in asking Tony Stark to help end Global Warming? Raise your hands up!" As they all did so. "Und is everyone disagreeing to talk to Tony Stark? Raise your hands up!"

Nobody disagreed. As Germany sighs before saying "Alright. Since everyone wants Tony Stark's help. Then the meeting is adjourned. Good bye, and good luck to you all."

At the hallway, Germany is accompanied by Italy and Japan.  
"That was great, Germany. Say, could you two want some Pasta? ~Ve" Waiting for Germany and Japan's response, as Germany sighed and said "Fine. I guess that would work."  
"Also. I'm heading to Seattle in Washington state, if any of you want to come. Germany-san and Italy-san?"  
"~Ve Yes! That would be awesome!" As Germany looks at Japan with a faint smile "Sure. I guess. But it better not be a incident happen there!" As his smile disappeared, and remains his stoic face he always had.  
As the three prepares to fly to Washington state through the airport. They got on their plane and were off.

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the Loud Family, who had parked on the hotel on Vancouver, Washington. Who went inside.

"What a hotel" Said a amazed Lori. As Leni see's the Seashell collection there. "Oh my gosh! Look at all these seashell collection here!" As everyone looks at the Seashell collection. "Those are nice dude" Said Luna. As Lisa reads "It's says "Pacific Northwest Seashell collection". Wow. And it's from every species. Such a fine collection of marine shells from the Pacific Northwest."

"No kidding." Said Lana. Suddenly. They heard whistling, as they see a man of his forties, wearing a janitor outfit. balding red hair, and red beard. And most surprisingly yellow skin. As he sweeps the floor, cleaning them.

"Scuse me" Said the Janitor, as he continues sweeping. As Lori asks "Yes. Who are you?"

"I'll be Janitor Willie. Former groundskeeper from that awful town I used to live. I see you like the Seashell collection here? Someone showed me those." As Leni asks him a question "Who was it?" As he replied back "Someone named Kiku Honda. A Japanese man I hardly know. Showed me these seashells he collected, and bring it here. Don't know where he is since months ago. But he'll be back. I'm sure of it."

"Wow! What town are you from?" Asks Lori. As he replied. "Originally from North Kilttown, Scotland, but moved to Springfield, Oregon. And then moved to Vancouver, Washington." This made the Loud Family gasped when they heard the name Springfield, Oregon! "Springfield, Oregon?" Said Lana, as Lola replies "That town is the worst town ever!"  
"Yeah it's a cesspool of evil!" Said Lincoln, since the Loud Family never liked Springfield. As Willie replied "I know. That's why I left there in the first place. Couldn't take it anymore there. But not before I said goodbye to my friends there before leaving for Vancouver Washington." This raised a question from Lincoln "Who were your friends Willie?" As Willie said.

"Principle Skinner, Reverend Lovejoy, etc, still wish they would've leave this hateful town. But enough about me. Have a good night Lad and lasses."  
As he leaves to continue to work. As Lincoln is saying to himself about Springfield "We got to destroy that town and rescue his friends one day"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the forests of Springfield, is the same Italian plumber guy again, Mario as he is called. But he's from the SMG4 series on YouTube. Because he is the stupid but funny character in that YouTube series. As he see's a button. Thinking it will gave him Spaghetti, instead, it's a detonator left by Sideshow Bob before he was arrested earlier to Springfield.  
"Hmm? Wonder what ta dis button gave me Spaghetti?" As he presses the detonation button to Springfield. As the entire of Springfield exploded in a mass of fire, shrapnel, and debris. As Mario looks to where the explosion is. "Nah. It's probably nothing." As he leaves the scene.

Meanwhile, back to Germany, Italy, and Japan, who landed on the Portland Airport, and are driving a car to where the hotel of Vancouver Washington is. Hours later, they finally arrived to the Hotel.

"Here we are!" As he, Italy, and Japan exist the car. And enters the hotel. As they are discussing to each other. However, Leni over there, who is getting a cup of water to drink, see's the three men there. Chatting to each other. "Who are they?" As she said to herself. As she walks up to them. "Excuse me. I don't think I've seen you before." As the three look at Leni. As Italy smiled and said "Ciao! My names Feliciano Vargas, I'm from Italy! Ve~" "Guten abend. I am Ludwig Beilschmidt from the country of Germany." "Kon'nichiwa. I Am Honda Kiku from Japan. It's nice to meet you Ms-"

"Leni. Leni Loud" As Italy smiles "Ve~ It's nice to meet you, Leni. Say. You want some Spaghetti I cooked?" As he has a bowl of a recently cooked Spaghetti on his hands. As Leni smiles and says "Sure." As Leni and Italy are chatting, Germany see's the news about Springfield.

"We interrupt this program for this special report." As the TV screen switches to the News Reporter on TV. "Springfield, Oregon has been completely destroyed in a massive explosion. It appears to have been detonated, which was suppose to be by the hands of the villain Sideshow Bob. Who was arrested. But thankfully, no one was killed. Just homeless and unemployed. With the exception of the power plant and the mansion which belonged to Montgomery Burns. Who recently fired all of his employees except Mr. Smithers." As they gasped. And Willie saw it on TV. "What happened to it?!" As Japan replied.

"I don't know. But whoever did it, is a maniac, Willie-San." As America appeared out of nowhere and said "Or someone who is really stupid. Brainless." This startled Germany, who looks and glares at him "Alfred! Where did you come from?!" "Sorry. Hero's gotta know where his pals are." As he gives Germany a heroic wink on his eye, and a smile on his face. As Leni says to America "Hello uh. Mr. Alfred is it?" As America gives her a heroic grin "Yep! I'm Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. Proud Hero of America!" As Germany groans.  
"Ve~ And why did this Mr. Burns fired all his employees for?" As Lincoln arrived. "I've heard of Mr. Burns. He doesn't care about anyone but himself." As Germany is confused about this Mr. Burns or Springfield. "Well, we three are from three different countries. So we don't know all about Mr. Burns or Springfield much." As America says "Dudes! That town is a cesspool, but also the lamest town of all America, second only to Quahog. Which that town is much worse." "He's right." Says Italy.

"Let me guess, you have been to this Quahog before, Feli-san?" As Italy replied "Yes. And that town is disrespectful, evil, and cold hearted to the core." As tears formed on his eyes. Leni notices it "I'm sorry" As Germany was thinking about this disaster on Springfield "I wonder who's the dummkopf that blow up Springfield?"

* * *

Meanwhile, back to Springfield or what's left of it. As Homer Simpson, Lenny and Carl, and Barny. Were scavenging for Duff beer on the wreckage where Moe's place used to be. But there was none left. "D'oh! First Springfield exploded, second Moe left Springfield, and now there's no Duff Beer left?!" As he was crying. Until he had a phone call from Quahog. As Homer respond "Hello?" "Hello, Homer. It's me, Peter Griffin. You know. The guy who and his family were stuck there because of our car accident? And had to stay at your house?" As Homer replied "Haven't seen you in a while Peter"

As Peter says "Look. I saw what happened to Springfield. And I bet it was the residents from Royal Woods. Those disrespectful gits! Wanna come to Quahog, including your friends to began the invasion in two days?" As Homer agrees "Sure, Peter. After that is done. They will pay reparations for destroying Springfield." "Okay. Thanks. Gotta call later." As the call ended. As Homer looks at his three friends. "Well, what are you three waiting for? We gotta go to Quahog." As he, Lenny, Carl, and Barney left Springfield to Quahog.

* * *

OC's POV  
Meanwhile, back to my house. It was getting nighttime. As I'm still at my Computer. Seeing a YouTube video about Springfield explosion incident. As I clicked play on that video. And watches the whole thing. "Whoa! Something really happened to Springfield? Well, it's almost 12 AM. Gotta go to sleep-"  
Then, I heard snoring words, which might've woke Mango a little bit, as I check through the window. I see Mario sleeping near the gate fence from the back yard. "Huh?" As Mario was out like a like, much to my confusion of where did he came from. Until I left the bedroom, and walk to the living room quietly, in order to not wake up my Mother and brother. And opened the back door without any Dogs or Moonlight and Sapphire to get out. And walk around the back yard, and see's Mario still sleeping. Like he is out cold

But also see's the gate opened, confused. I check the gate, and decided to move Mario from the back yard. Which he is too heavy, due to me not doing any exercise at all. But I did my best to move him away from the backyard, and closed the gate. Until Mario wakes up. He yawned and saw me "Oh. Who are you? I realized that's the Mario from SMG4 YouTube series I watched. "Guten abend, what brings you to my backyard?" As Mario replied "To get some good sleep."

As I introduce myself "My name is Hunter vadász takács-michaelson. Eldest son of this son. And elder brother of Ben. Why are you here?" As he replied "To look for Spaghetti!" As I shushed him, because of my neighbors sleeping "Shh. Keep your voice down. Everyone's sleeping."  
Then, Mario begins to smell something, something a Italian would make Italian food. And it's coming from the Hotel, which is far from this neighborhood.

As I follow Mario to where the smell is coming from. Hours later, he leads me right to where the Hotel is. Then a realization came to me. I'm far away from home. "A hotel? Great. Now I'm far away from home." But it was the same hotel where the Loud's were staying. As me and Mario went inside, well, me went after Mario to stop him from doing something stupid. As I see Mario pillaging the kitchens of any food he can eat. "Hey stop that! You have to pay for them."

Meanwhile, at upstairs, where the Louds are asleep. Only Leni woke up, and walk downstairs, without any of her siblings or parents to wake up. But she is not alone. As Germany, Italy, Japan, and America also heard ruckus from downstairs. As Germany quietly says "Where are these sounds coming from?" They As Italy see's Me, telling Mario to stop eating all the food in the kitchens. "Ve~ That's Hunter and Mario." This raised a question from America. "Who's Hunter?" As Italy replied "Don't know, but I did heard his name a minute ago. Telling Mario to stop eating all the food in the Hotel's kitchens here. Ve~"

As Leni said "Lets go see" As they went to where me and Mario are. "Mario stop. You're gonna wake up someone here." "Und he already did." As me and Mario look and saw Leni, Germany, Italy, Japan, and America. "Care to explain here. Boys?" Said Germany, still with a stoic face. As I said "Uh. You see. It was a accident-" "Dude. That's a cool German and Slavic accent." Interrupted America, as Germany, Italy, and Japan facepalm at America. "Nein. It's a German and Hungarian Accent together, Alfred." As America replied "Oh. Sorry. Hungarian language is not that strong here in America. but it's still growing, I think?" As Mario looks at America's cowlick hair. "Are you a girl?"

America was offended, as he said angry to Mario "No I not. Stupid Mario from SMG4-" Then, a realization came to him. This was the Mario from SMG4. As he started smirking, and holding his laugh. Much to Leni's confusion. "Leni: Uh what?" As America said "I remembered him. He's from a funny YouTube series called SMG4. Basically he's the Stupid version of Mario there." "Really?" replied Italy.

"Piiizzzzaaaaaaaaaaa." As Mario froze, as we all saw Chica the Chicken there, looking at us. "Pizza?" As Mario screamed "Noooooooooooo! God!" As he takes me, Leni, Germany, Italy, Japan, and America. And ran away from Chica, and away from the Hotel. As far away from the place as possible, until he stops at the forest. But thanks to him, we are now lost in the forest. As Germany yelled at Mario "Hey! What the hell are you thinking! We are now lost in the forest!" Mario Replied "Come on? To protect you from that stupid Bear's Pizza loving creep. Who spams Pizza pizza all day."

I said something "First. I got to the Hotel with no way back to mein house. Und now, we are lost in the woods at night?" They nodded at my perspective. As Leni looks around the darkness of the forest at night. And she was panicking. I noticed her panicking state. "Is she okay?" Leni was panicking like hysterically. I came to her, to calm her down. "Hey. It's okay, it's okay. You need to calm down, okay?" As Leni stops, and says "Aw thanks. I'm Leni Loud" I replied back "Hallo, Leni. I'm Hunter vadász takács-michaelson. I'm sorry you're separated from your family." Leni says "It's okay".

However, Italy was more terrified then Leni. As he starts hyperventilating and saying Italian words very fast.  
"Calm down, Feli-san. It's not like the end of the world." But Japan spoke to soon, as they all heard animal growling. "I spoke to soon." They see a pack of wolves, all growling at us. "Uh oh." Was all America has to say. As Italy says "Ve~ Should we run?" America replied "No. stay still and freeze. Don't move a muscle." Germany agrees with America "He's right. I also meet with Wolves before in Germany. We gotta stay still. As the wolves began to sniff us, or at least, looking for someone to move. As Stupid Mario starts to scratch his butt, which draw the attention of the wolves.

The Wolves attacked Mario, as he screams. Later, he Wolves left and Mario was mauled, but still alive, but with no head as he says. "Mother (Censored)." As Leni wince at Mario "Like, are you all right?" As Italy said "And how are you still alive with no head? As Stupid Mario shrugs. As America now knows what forest they're at "Dudes! I think I know where we are." As others looked at him as Italy asked "Ve~ Where?" America replied "It's the forests of used to be Springfield." As they gasped, as I said "You mean the town were it was exploded hours ago?" As America replied "Yep."

As Leni begins to dread "Are we gonna encountered mean people there?" As America said "More than you know Leni. Springfield is a nasty cesspool town that needs to be destroyed." "Wasn't it already destroyed, Alfred?" Said Germany, with his arms crossed. America replied "Yes. But it's people are gonna be sore and they will want revenge." As Mario see's the citizens of Springfield "Mama mia? Are they Zombies?" As we see the residents of Springfield acting like zombies on the ruins of Springfield. America looks at Mario with a glare " My word. Mario did you do this?"

As Mario started having a flashback, that he presses the button, thinking it'll will give him Spaghetti, until the entire of Springfield was destroyed. As the flashback ends. "It didn't give me Spaghetti?" As America bonked Mario in the head. "Mario you are an idiot!" As Japan said "Now we know who's responsible for this."

"I agree. Da~" This gave us a jumpscare by Russia, who came out of nowhere. "Where did you come from!?" Said a startled America, as Russia replied "Me and my other comrades have been following you, and the Italian plumber. Who toke you all away from Chica. Da~" This made Leni confused. "What is it?" As America said "Wait. Is there any chance that Iggy and other pals are here too?"

"Dang it! I told you not to call me Iggy, you git! Yelled a certain British person. As he, France, China, Romano, Prussia, Spain, Taiwan, and south Korea are here. "You're all here." Said America. "Yes, Alfred, we have followed you. Who got lost in the woods. Hon hon hon." Replied a French nation. Then, we saw three cars, that said the "Turner Mafia" on it. As they stopped. "The Turner Mafia." Said a confused America. As several Mafia men got out, and pulled their weapons at us.

"Mr. and Mrs. Turners. We have surrounded Candy shoppers like you two asked." Said one of the Turner Mafia men. As the man from the car said "Excellent." This confuses Leni "Like who are the Turners?" America replied "The most hated family in all of Dimmsdale." This raised a question from Germany "And how did they have a Mafia like that?" "Mafia?" Said Leni. "A Mafia is like a lame school for nerds wearing spy gear." Said Mario, which is not true, and got a bonk on the head again by America "No you dummy. The mafia is a criminal organization" Mario replied "Not like the Mafia I formed a year ago, before I dissolve it?" Only to receive a punch from America again.

"So. Why do you need candy for? Da~" Said Russia, as Mr. Turner replied. "Since I'm in charge of my own Mafia gang. Me and my sweetheart will get all the candy all over America!" This gave America a dead pan look. "Candy!? You got to be fucking joking." Mrs. Turner replied "That's what we formed this Mafia in the first place."

"You guys are really stupid." Said America. As Mr. Turner threatens us "Give up all the Candy, or else?" This terrified Leni so much. This made America glare right at Mr. Turner. "How about you go to a nuthouse?" He punched Mr. Turner in the eye. As he rubs his sore eye from America's punch. "That's it. Shoot them boys!" As the Mafia men fired their weapons at us. "Great. Now we're dead! We gotta find cover!" I said to the others. America replied "Not for long." As pulled put his guns and killed them one by one. As England opens the book of spells "How about some back up." As he chants a magical ritual. Only for America stopped his ritual. Much to his shock and anger "Why did you ruined my ritual you git?!"

America replied. "It was mr. Turner's ritual." As England's face turned red. "No. It was my Ritual I was planning, until you ruined it!" "At least it's funny." Said France, only to receive a punch from England. "Oh shut it you frog!" As both he and France brawl each other. Until America broke them up. "That's enough you dunces!" "They always act so immature? Aru~" Said China. "You don't know the half of it. Ve~" Said Italy. "We gotta go, honey. To Dimmsdale!" As the Turners drove away to Dimmsdale.

As America said "After them!" As we enter the Van, and went after the Turners.

* * *

OC's POV

Hours later at Dimmsdale, California. We arrived, but saw no signs of the Turners. Leni said "Are we in Dimmsdale?" I replied "I think so, and it's early in the mourning." "We must've gotten ahead of them" Said America, as Germany states "Well, let's split up, and search for the Turners! And Francis and Arthur stays here, and keep watch."

"Right." Said France. "Okay" Said England. As France and England stays behind and guards this area. While the rest of us goes around Dimmsdale, and search for the Turners. Also, Mario, in the quest for Spaghetti, accidentally throws Denzel Crocker out of his house, while looking for Spaghetti. With Crocker's screams as he is still flying. As Mario is pillaging Crocker's fridge of any food he can eat, while trying in finding the Spaghetti there.

Meanwhile at me, Leni, and China. We are still looking for the Turner parents, until we see a boy wearing a pink shirt, pink hat, and blue jeans. And a bucktooth, walking down the sidewalk. Leni asks "Is that Timmy Turner?" China replies "I think so. Aru~" As we walked up to him. Timmy noticed the three of us. "Huh? Who are you people?" As Leni said "We came to help you." Timmy replied "Help me with what? Beat up my stupid parents?" as China nods. Then I said "If only we know where they are?" However, Timmy knows where they are. "I know where they are." "Well, show us those immature excuse for your parents? Aru~" Asked China, as Timmy replied "Follow me!" As the three of us followed Timmy.

* * *

Meanwhile at Quahog. Peter Griffin says to his comrades. "Okay, there's been a change of plans. We're invading Royal Woods today. We got permission from the President, as long as we don't use lethal weapons. Homer, Quagmire, Cleveland, Lenny and Carl, and Barney. You guys are with me. We're contacting the Mayor of Royal Woods."  
At the TV screen room. Peter Griffin sent a transmission to the mayor of Royal Woods, as the screen turns on.

At the Mayor's speech room, as Mayor Collins appeared, and clears her throat before saying. "Citizens of Royal Woods, Michigan, I your mayor will not accept the criminal menace of Quahog, Rhode Island and Springfield, Oregon and as your mayor I am hereby ordering full fledge war on these two cesspool towns." As the citizens either cheered or booed. But the cheers outnumbered the boos. As she received contact from Peter Griffin. "Mayor Collins. Your crimes against Springfield will not go unpunished. Surrender, and you and your people must pay full reparations to Springfield. Refuse, then War it is. What is your choice, Mayor Collins?" Then, he got a answer from her. "I say go fuck yourself!" Everyone told him to go to hell.

Peter finally said "Very well. I. Peter Griffin of the Peterian Alliance of Springfield and Quahog, accents the declaration of War. And you will face our wrath. Since you all have signed your fate." After it's done, Peter turns to his friends. "Well. Prepare for the invasion, guys!"

"But why the Peterian Alliance?" Said Homer Simpson, as Peter explained "I was originally gonna name it the Grand Alliance of Quahog and Springfield. But that gay bar at the south already name it. So I decided to name that alliance name."

As the Peterian Alliance forces arrived outside the walls of Royal Woods, who recently got built by orders of Mayor Collins. Speaking of Collins, she's atop the walls. "Prepare for war!" As the Royal Woods guards are preparing for the defense. As the Quahog-Springfield armies, fires catapults full of rotten fruits and vegetables at the walls of Royal Woods. Much to the confusion of the Royal Woods guards and Collins. "Rotten Fruit and Vegetables? You got to be fucking kidding." As Peter explained "Hey! It's better then lethal weapons. Since the President forbade it. And he also forbades you and Royal Woods for also using Lethal weapons as well. So, no deaths. Just - you know what. Let's continue to battle!" As the battle resumes. It was more of a food fight than a actual fight.

* * *

OC's POV

Meanwhile. Back to Dimmsdale, California. Timmy has led me, Leni, and China to where his parents are. Which is that they were hiding in a bunker in the park. That's right, a Bunker right in the Dimmsdale Park. "A bunker. I bet they have a army of Mafia guards down there, if we'll not to careful." I said to my friends. As Timmy said "Be careful guys" Suddenly, the area surrounding us reveals several opening hatches, as dozens of Mafia guys pointed their weapons at us. "Halt it right there." Said one of the Turner's Mafia men, then the other said" And Timmy. Your parents are disappointed that you didn't buy them candy." Which received a glare from Timmy. "Tell them to go fuck themselves!" "His parents are bad oarents that only deserve jail or death!" Said America, which startled the Mafia guys. As he appeared, alongside England, France, Russia, Germany, Italy, Romano, Prussia, Spain, Taiwan, and South Korea there. Including a half full Mario, who burped after eating Crocker's food. As America punched Mario in the head. "Ow! What is that for?" To receive a comment from America. "For being a idiot!"

As the Mafia men glares at the Hetalia nations. "Anyway. Prepare to die!" As the multitude of Mafia men fired their guns at us, who we hid to cover. America fired his guns and killed them, and Japan them all to pieces. While China whacks and bonks several Mafia men with his Wok. After they killed or knocked down them all, and went after Timmy's parents through the Bunker. But the Bunker is locked. But Germany, due to military training from years and decades of hard work. Kicks down very hard the door with his left foot. As the Bunker's door falls down. As we went in, only to encounter more gun fire from more Mafia men.

We hid to cover from gun fire. But I saw what look like a grenade, since I never done this before. I toke the grenade, unhook it, and toss it to where the Mafia Men are. The grenade exploded at the Mafia men, killing them. These were my first kills I have committed, but it was for the greater good for my friends. Then we found the Turners. Who were busy reading newspapers or drinking a cup of coffee. Not knowing they are watched by very angry Nations, Young adult, girl, and a Derpy Mario. As America whispers to us. "Lets get them." We agreed, as we jumped on the Turner parents, and gave a very vicious beating out of them. Until they were pulverized into pulp. "That takes care of that." I said after wiping my hands off. As the police arrived, and arrested the Turner Parents. "Ve~ How could they abandoned and neglect poor Timmy. They should be ashamed." Said Italy with tears on his eyes. "Clearly, they do not have the privileges of been parents, they shall be punished and imprisoned for their crimes!" Said Germany with disdain towards the Turner parents. "Timmy's parents are nothing but dishonorable, horrible, and selfish people that should of committed Seppuku." Said Japan coldly.

As America said "Agreed. But jail is the right place for them." Then, they heard Romano said "Hey you idiots! Come over here. There's a news about Royal Woods." As most of us rolled our eyes at Romano's rude attitude, except Spain. Who likes it when Romano's in a foul mood. As they watch the news about the Food Fight war between Royal Woods, and Springfield-Quahog. "A food fight war!?" Said America in confusion, as the News Reporter appeared on the news "Breaking news. The Peterian Alliance of Springfield and Quahog declares war on Royal woods, for the destruction of Springfield. The President of the United States said that no one should help both sides, and remains neutral. Also, there is a policy on this war that lethal weaponry is Illegal on this war. That's all for now, folks." As America said "Well as long as it's a food war."

As Leni asked a question. "Wait, did he say that Royal Woods is responsible for Springfield's destruction?" America replied "He sure did" As Germany stated "But we know who's the one responsible for Springfield's destruction." As we turn our heads to Mario, who looked at us confused. "What?" America said "We all know you destroyed Springfield, and though you get Spaghetti." "Ohhhhhhhhhhh. So that's not a Spaghetti button?" Said Mario, as both Leni and America said "No!" "You pressed a detonator button you idiot!" Then, Romano saw something like lethal weapons on the news. "What the crapola?! The Peterian Alliance is starting to use lethal weapons?" "Breaking news. The Peterian Alliance has broke the treaty, therefore they shall be embargoed and not fully receive support." Said the news reporter on the news. Then, America started to tell others "We have to get over there! Leni, you and Timmy clean up Dimmsdale and Springfield and move to Quahog!"

"Right!" Said both of them, as I raise a question. "What about me?" As America pointed a button on me, beaming me to another world. "You are needed somewhere else."

* * *

OC's POV

Meanwhile. At the other world known as Phelanor, I got beamed there, as I rubbed the back of my neck. "At least he could've told me of where I was sent to?" As I opened my eyes, I in a huge forest. But I felt I was been watched. But not just that, I also feel strange powers flowing through me. It was like from a Anime series Naruto. I realized I was energized by a incredible amount of Chakra. "Whoa! Is this Chakra? Does that mea-" But I never got to finish my words, as I felt what look like a Ninja sword behind my back, as several Ninja with Leaf symbols and animal masks, surrounds me. But I know them as ANBU, a A to S class Ninjas of the Hidden Leaf, due to the Leaf symbols I saw.

Then I said something "Uh. Hallo?" On of the ANBU behind my back said. "Who are you, foreigner?" I replied very shortly "I. Uh?" This is where a mysterious person come in. "Stand down! Hunter is that you!?" As the ANBU stand down. I replied confused "Wait, do I know you? How did you know mein name?" Then the figure said. "It's me, J.D. Knudson." As I said "J.D. Knudson?" He said "Yep". It was a moment of surprise that I am in the World of Naruto. But still in shock "Also. H-How was it possible. Is this the World of N-Naruto?" As J.D. looks at me and said. "It is. Look into my eyes and remember." He showed me what happened. We were a powerful force of good.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Earth. At Quahog. The Hetalia Nations and Mario has arrived, including Leni and Timmy, who finished on Dimmsdale and Springfield. "That was easy." Said Leni, who Timmy replied "Yep". As they see the HQ on Quahog. And at inside the HQ of Quahog, Peter Griffin. And his friends, and high class Generals. With the white flag with the face of Peter Griffin on it. Were celebrating, due to winning the war on Royal woods. As Peter Griffin stated "Once Royal Woods face defeat, they will do nothing but repair Springfield back to glory!" "Boring, can I have duff." Said a bored Homer Simpson. "No." Was Peter Griffin's answer. "Ohhh." Said Homer. As he sighed sadly, suddenly, they heard a boom right at the doors. "What the?" Said Peter Griffin, as he and his friends and his generals. Saw see's the Nations, and Leni and Timmy there. "Holy crap, it's America and the Hetalia group. And wait, who's these two kids?" Said a confused Peter.

As Leni said coldly "People that totes will tear you apart!" Then, Timmy was confused about the Hetalia group part. "Wait, what Hetalia Group?" Peter Griffin explained. "Didn't you know? Those guys who helped you are Nations. And the one with blonde hair, brown WW2 pilot jacket is America himself. Despite been looking Human." This surprised both Leni and Timmy. "Like wow!" Was Leni's answer. "That's us. We are the living embodiments of the major countries" Said America himself.

This raised a question on Peter Griffin about both Timmy and Leni "Also, who's this pink clothed kid and Teal clothed Girl?" "Your worst nightmares!" Was Timmy's statement. As Peter replied "Nightmares? More like beaver tooth wannabe and an dumb blonde. Hehehhehehe." This enraged France, as he shouts "Hey! You don't say bad things about this pretty and innocent girl you fat man!" This offends Peter "Hey! You Frenchies eat snails for breakfast, now who's calling names now-"  
Accidentally slammed the door on Kermit's hand who appeared out of nowhere. As he opens the door, as Kermit runs away, while having a harmed hand. "Well. I wonder where this amphibian came from?" Was Peter Griffin's answer.

As Leni punched him in the face and knocked out his teeth! And also kicked him on the crotch. "Ow! Hey what was that for-" Only for Timmy to bite his nose. Only for Peter to get him off his nose, and starts strangling him Simpsons Reference. "Why you little!" "Wait a minute, that was my line." Said Homer, as Peter gave him a deadpan look. "Shut up Homer, I'm the boss of this damn place!" As Homer looks down sadly before saying "Ohh that makes since." This also enrages Germany of Peter's actions on Timmy "What the Hell are you doing to that poor child dummkopf!"  
As Peter Griffin sneered at Germany "Oh yeah tough guy, who's gonna fight me?" As he taunted him, only for Miss Piggy to appear out of nowhere. "I do. For hurting my Kermy! HiiiYaaaah!" As she punch Peter, as he let's go of Timmy.  
Leni: Timmy, are you alright?

As Timmy was coughing to catch some air, before saying "Yeah." As Peter got up from a vicious beating from Ms. Piggy, and glares at Leni, Timmy, and the Hetalia nations. "That's it. Attack my comrades!" As he, Homer, Carl, Lenny, Barney, Cleveland, and his high class Generals charge at the Hetalia group, Leni, and Timmy. But halts, when Mario appeared. Alongside Toad and SMG4. "Huh?" Was Leni's answer. As Mario said "Don't attack my new friends. I'm the one who pressed the button who I though gave me Spaghetti." This truth widened the guys from Springfield. "Wait a minute? That was you Italian plumber?!" Said Homer in shock. As Mario replied "Yep. Now. Get ready to move you SPAGHETTI!" As he jumps on Peter Griffin, sitting on his head, as Peter is running in circles, trying to get Mario off of him. As SMG4 looks at Carl, Lenny, and Barney. "And take that. My funny Memes will defeat you!" As he threw the memes like a ninja at Carl, Lenny, and Barney, knocking them Toad got a shotgun. "It's time to kick ass and chew bubblegum." As the camera zooms in his face. "And I'm all outta gum."

The heroes kicked butt, as Peter, and his friends are getting ready for battle. As Homer was facing against Timmy, attempting to sit on him. But Timmy kept dodging Homer's sitting, until America punched him in the face. "D'OH!" As he fell down, holding his face in pain. As America kicked him in the head and knocked him out. As Lenny and Carl, fired rotten tomatoes at France's outfit. "My beautiful outfit!" Was France's statement of his ruined outfit. Now he was mad! As he karate kicked both men in the crotch very hard. As both men hold their crotch in absolute pain, as they fall down with tears on their eyes. "Oh. That's gotta hurt?" Was Leni's response. As she winced at the pain both Carl and Lenny felt. America replied "Well not you Leni."

As Barney Gumble grabbed Leni. "Hey! I got the girl, everybody!" But she kicked him in the crotch and he belched. As he lets go of her, as he falls down still belching. Cleveland attempts to smack Germany with a large branch, but it broke. "Oh. I should've used a much better weapon?" Was Cleveland's statement, as Germany bashed him in the head with a mace club. As Cleveland falls down unconscious. As Toad saw three generals, he took down two of them with his shotgun. And pointed it at the third. "Any last words?" Then the General brought out a pile of candy, and pointed a gun at it. "Stay back! I'm warning you!" Said the General, as Toad drops his shotgun in shock and horror. As he starts to cry. "No! She's everything and every reason I want to live." As the General had sympathy. Only for his gun to be shot off from his hand. "Ahh! Oh my god?!" The real culprit for his missing weapon belonged to Italy.

As the general's eyes widened in shock, he felt the barrel of the shotgun close to his head. "You fucked up." Was Toad's final words, before firing his shotgun. Outside the General, who was sent flying and screaming in agony by the shotgun's blast. broke the glass, and falls down. As Peter looks at his friends and comrades defeated, after shaking Mario off. He see's the Hetalia Nations, Leni, Timmy, Mario, SMG4, and Toad looking at him. America said "Say your prayers fat boy!" Then Peter begins to smirk. "At least, we are winning the war on Royal Woods, I have at least 2 to 3 million troops there. As soon Royal Woods falls, the people of Royal Woods will have no choice, but to repair Springfield." America responded "Like that will ever happen tubby. And it wasn't Royal Woods that blew up Springfield, it was stupid brainless Mario here." Then Timmy had a idea, but it'll be risky revealing his fairy godparents to his new friends.

"Wait, I know what can bring these bad guys here. But promise me not to tell anyone about this?" America responded "Sure." As Timmy made a wish "I wish all those troops were here in Quahog!" As Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof appeared. And teleported all the troops to Quahog. But this made Peter Griffin grinning. "Big mistake, now you have to fight two to three million of my troops. You all outnumbered." America then had a button on his hands "Oh yeah, we'll see about that." As he presses the button, calling in two million Rabbids in Quahog. Peter Griffin, and two to three million troops Starting to laugh. "Th t Th That's the best army you ever had? ahahahahahahahahhaha!"

As soon as they laughed, the Rabbids went berserk, and charge at Peter and his army. This spooked the army and Peter who said "Holy Crap! Did they just went berserk?" As Cleveland woke up, and recognized those Rabbids. "I seen those Rabbids before, they are just normal rabbits, but with red eyes and attacks everything with plungers." Peter replied "Plungers heh, that's not so bad-" "There he is!" As Lermit the Frog appearing with his friends and the Muppet Army. "That's the guy who hurt my hand!" Peter then spoke "I spoke to soon, haven't I?" America replied "Yep"

As the vicious battle begins. The Hetalia Nations, Leni, Timmy, Mario, SMG4, Toad, the Rabbids, and the Muppets pulverized all of them in a vicious fight cloud. After the fight was done, with Peter and his army defeated. "They totes deserved it!" Said Leni with disdain. As the military police arrived, and arrested all the Quahog army. "Lock the key and throw them away." Said Leni, but America responded "It's lock them up and Throw away the key, Leni." She said "Oh." Then Germany had a statement "First, they will face the court!"

* * *

At the courtroom. Everyone was there, as the Judge said to the Jury. "Has the jury reached the verdict?" They responded "GUILTY!" As the Judge looks at Peter, his friends, and the Quahog Army. "Very well. Alright. I sentence you Peter, your friends, and the Quahog army one year in Supermax Prison." As he hit the gavel. As Peter Griffin, and his friends were given one year in prison without parole, due to violating the no lethal. gun terms on the Food war.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mr. Burns Mansion, as Mr. Burns looks bored. "Smithers, where are my employees?" As he respond "You fired them all sir. Remember?" As Mr. Burns finally remembers "Oh that's right-" But was interrupted by an sudden siren alarms outside. Mr. Smithers said" Uh oh." "What is it. Mr. Smithers?" Said Mr. Burns confused, as he said. "Something is going on!" As they looked outside the window, they see a whole army of Police cars, surrounding the mansion. Suddenly. The police rammed the door down, and pointed they're weapons at both men. "And what brings the law enforcement here in my mansion?" Said Mr. Burns, as one Police officer said "C.S. Montgomery Burns, you're under arrest for treasonous crimes against the United States!" This shocks both Mr. Burns and Smithers.

"What?! Surely I misheard it. Maybe you want some money, here you go?" As he tries to bribe the police officer with a bag of money. But the officer wasn't buying this bribery "Shut up." As he slapped the cuffs on him. "Tell it to the judge you old prune" He got a response from Mr. Burns "You won't get away with this trespassing crime you all committed. But mark my words. I'll be free before you all know it!" Then Mr. Smithers grabs a pipe, and hits one of the Police Officer's trying to free Mr. Burns. But the officer grabbed the pipe and arrested Mr. Smithers as well.

* * *

Meanwhile at Quahog, at the Griffin's house, Stewie Griffin is laughing at Peter's incompetence. "Finally, with that fat man gone. I can now go do what ever I want to do." As he pressed a button, and teleported to a unknown planet to plot to take over the universe. As Chris Griffin came in and said. "What about me?" As Stewie from another world teleported Chris to the same world as him.

* * *

Meanwhile on the unknown ocean world, deep under the seas. Lies the grassland. Where a certain Sponge and Starfish are having fun with the jellyfish. Then something came to them. "Huh?" Was the sponge's answer. As he and his Starfish friend looked up in the sky. Seeing a giant Starship. With a cage fit for a sponge like him. It lowered down and opened, revealing to be a Planktonoid creature with one eye, and an army of robots. As the Planktonoid creature was laughing malevolently. But the sponge knew who he is "Plankton!? What are you doing here?" He said, as the now named Plankton looks at him with a evil smile "What else you spongebrained blockhead!? To not only steal the Krabby Patty Secret Formula and rule the world!"

"Not if I'm still defen-" But the sponge sized cage traps him. As he can't get out. "What's going on?!" Was his response, as Plankton laughs evilly "Oh. Spongebob, Spongebob, Spongebob. I'm sending you to another world, so you won't stop me and my new allies in our conquest." You won't get away with this Plankton!" Said Spongebob, as Plankton is readying to press the button. "Oh yes I do. Have a fun trip in space. Muahahahahhahahaha!" As he pressed the button, sending Spongebob to space.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Outer Void, lies a large Gate on the large asteroid. It begins to crack, as the shrouds of Darkness appears from it. As dark energies unleashed there. As a giant Dark God like Titan emerged from the gate. "Finally. I'm free from this wretched Door of Night!" As his hands cackling with the Darkness itself, as his malevolent red eyes beamed with intense hatred. "The Legion of Darkness, shall be remade once again!"

.

To be Continued.


End file.
